One Bunny, Two Foxes
by a bag of chips
Summary: Follow this story as Judy learns that Nick has a twin brother... an identical twin brother. (Yes I updated the summary, not that it got any better).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This will be the first fanfic I write so if it's bad let me know.**

Nick and Judy were driving through the streets of a poor neighborhood in Zootopia with Judy driving and Nick almost asleep in the passenger seat. As the fox looked out the window on his side he realized just how much the neighborhood looked like the one he used to live in with his mom and dad.

Nick had a tough childhood with his mom and dad both dead by the time he was fifteen, they had died in a car accident and as a result left him and his twin brother Robbin to look out for each other. Thinking back on it made him sad and he closed his eyes thinking about how much could have been different. It had been three weeks since Nick had joined the force and become Zootopia's first fox police officer and he was very proud of what he had accomplished. Maybe that would have never happened if his parents would still be alive, maybe he if they were still alive he might not have met Judy. He kept thinking about it until they reached the ZPD parking lot.

"Nick!" Judy said looking at the fox who looked like he hadn't even realized that the car had stopped.

"What?"

"Come we have to hand in the keys to Clawhauser before we can head home." She said as she opened her door and started off towards the ZPD entrance with Nick following not long after.

As they walked through the entrance they noticed that there weren't many mammals in the lobby, not so weird considering it was 11 pm and most of the officers had gone home. They continued walking until they reached the desk Clawhauser was sitting behind scrolling through his phone.

"Hi!" Clawhauser greeted them lazily clearly tired and wanting to go home.

"Hello, we're here to hand in the keys to our car, feeling good?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good just a little tired, you?"

"A little tired, but I think I still have enough energy to watch maybe a movie when me and Nick come home, you know since we both have taken the weekend off., right Nick?"

"Speak for yourself Carrots, I'm so tired I don't know if I will be able to make it home." Was his answer.

"Pfff it's only a ten-minute walk Nick, anyway bye Clawhasuer see you tomorrow." She said as she waved her arm and started to drag the fox by his arm.

"Bye! Have a good Friday night." Came Clawhauser's lazy response.

Soon after the nighthowler case had been solved it didn't take long before Nick had moved in with Judy. He knew some might think that they were a couple because of it but really they were just really close friends. That and it was much better than sleeping on a mattress under that old bridge that Judy had found him under.

As they opened the door to their apartment the fox quickly made his way towards the bed that they had fixed for him since he moved in. Lazily he dropped himself onto it face down and almost immediately started snoring. Judy disappointed looked at the fox and sighed she really had been looking forward to watch a movie with him. She walked up to him and started rubbing the spot between his ears so he woke up. Nick opened his eyes and looked at the rabbit with a questioning look.

"How about I make you a cup of coffee and we can watch a movie together, eh?" Judy asked with a hopeful smile.

Nick turned around so he was now lying on his back and facing Judy.

"Coffe yes, movie maybe."

"Sure works fine for me." Judy said as she walked towards the coffee maker.

Meanwhile, Nick started to take off his police uniform in order to change to something more comfortable. He switched clothing to something he would never wear in public because he didn't really like when other mammals saw it on him except for Judy that is. It was a black one-piece and as he had finished getting dressed he turned around and saw Judy who had also changed from her police uniform to a similar black one-piece as he was wearing.

She smiled at him and said, "you look so cute in that, you know that right?"

"Yeah like you yourself don't look, OUCH!" He screamed as Judy had grabbed his tail and pulled it to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"What was that for? You know how sensitive my tail is." Nick whined.

"It was for stopping you from finishing that sentence so you wouldn't have had to sleep outside tonight." She said back.

Nodding because he didn't really know what to say and quickly thought of something to switch topic.

"How about that coffee, eh, is it done?"

"Yeah here." She said as she poured some coffee into a cup and handed it over to him.

After they finished their coffees Nick agreed to watch that movie Judy was so excited to see. It was an action movie and it was about how two young brothers had tried to survive through the middle of a war. In the middle of the movie they got split up because they both got captured as hostages but in different groups. In the end, they both had to flee the country and just by luck they ended up on the same escape boat. Watching that made Nick think about his own brother Robbin, he hadn't seen his twin brother in over two years and as he continued to think about it for a minute he realized that Judy didn't even know he had a twin brother. she didn't even know his parents had died when he was fifteen. As he continued to think about it he thought about how weird it was that throughout his and Judy friendship so far they hadn't even once brought up the topic of family.

But that was changed when Judy suddenly spoke up "Hey Nick, it just occurred to me that I never asked about your family."

Nick sighed "well there isn't really that much to say." He muttered.

"How so? There must be something, tell me about your parents for example"

Nick looked away from Judy and said with a nearly whispering voice "They are... they are no longer with me..."

Judy froze in shock and didn't know what to say as silence filled the room. After a minute or so she spoke out "I'm... I'm sorry for asking I didn't know." Nick turned his head and looked at Judy and saw that she was looking down at the floor, he placed a paw on her shoulder and muttered lowly "It's okay, you don't have to feel sorry for it." And once again silence filled the room, but this time it was an uncomfortable silence, a long one. Trying to break the ice after probably five minutes Nick said. "Although I have a twin brother named Robbin that is still with me, I haven't seen him in two years though."

"Why is that?" Came Judy's response while looking curiously at him.

"Because he got a job at a clothing store in tundra town, and since he moved there I haven't really heard from him."

"But why haven't you visited him?" She asked.

"I dunno, I guess I haven't really had the time."

"Well now we have, so why don't we go visit him."

Nick sighed which Judy didn't really understand why but decided not to question it. "Do you want to visit him, Carrots?" Judy looked at him smiling "Sure why not, we should go visit him tomorrow." She looked at the clock and said "Although we should get some sleep now, you know the clock is 2 am." And with that, the two of them went to their beds and lay down. "Goodnight Carrots." "Goodnight Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Btw the entirety of chapter 1 was written on my phone, but this chapter was written on my computer so it shouldn't be that many spelling mistakes as in chapter 1.**

"So how does Robbin look like?"

Nick and Judy were on the train to tundra town. Judy didn't get a lot of sleep last night due to her excitement about meeting Nick's brother, Robbin. Nick was also tired but not because he didn't get a lot of sleep, but because a certain rabbit woke him up eight in the morning… on a freaking Saturday.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that we are identical twins?" Nick smirked.

"What?"

"Yeah that's right, you heard me."

Judy just stared at the fox with an unexpected expression on her face. "Wow…"

30 minutes later they were walking down the busy streets of tundra town, they both knew it would be cold out here so they had both dressed themselves in thick winter coats. But even with the thick winter coat she was wearing, Judy still shivered. Nick saw this and invited her to sneak in under his coat as to warm up, and she accepted it gladly. Now, walking down the streets of tundra town with Judy pressed against the fox's warm body, looking for the clothing store that Robbin was supposed to work at.

Earlier this morning Nick had said that he knew where the store was located, but it was clear to Judy that he wasn't so sure. They had been looking for it for nearly 25 minutes and Nick just kept saying that he was sure it should be somewhere around this part of town.

"Nick are you sure the store is here? Maybe you just have forgotten where it is."

"I never forget anything Carrots, trust me I know what I'm doing." Nick answered as he kept looking. "it's just a little more crowded than the last time I was here."

"Yeah, sure." Judy muttered lowly to herself.

"What's that Carrots? You don't believe in me, hmm?" Before Judy had the chance to answer Nick raised his arm and pointed towards a little clothing store squeezed in between two much taller buildings. "Look, there it is Carrots!" Nick said with a smirk on his muzzle. "Told you I knew where it was." Judy rolled her eyes and giggled a little at Nicks silliness.

As they approached the entrance Nick pushed open the door and a little bell could be heard ringing. When both the mammals had entered and the door shut close Nick locked eyes with the cashier. The cashier looked up in surprise, his eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. The last time they had seen each other was two years ago. The cashier walked out from behind the counter and on his chest, was a nameplate where it read "Robbin Wilde".

"Nick?" The words barely making it out of Robbins mouth.

"Yeah, that's me, it's good to see ya." Nick said as he placed his paws in his pockets.

Robbin ran up to Nick and hugged him tightly, Nick still had his paws in his pockets and tried to pull away at first but quickly gave in to it. A few seconds later Robbin pulled away and looked nervously at the fox and bunny who stood in front of him. Nick scratched his neck as he tried to come up with something to break the uncomfortable silence but his brother beat him to it.

"So, what brings you here? And who's your little friend that you have brought with you?" Robbin asked nervously.

"This." Nick said as he gestured towards Judy. "Is my friend Judy Hopps, and as to why we are here, is because Judy really wanted to meet ya."

"Yeah, that's the truth." Judy said happily as she raised her paw to shake paws with Robbin. Robbin gladly accepted it and spoke out. "I'm happy to meet you, I've heard much about you."

They continued to chat for a good 10 minutes until Robbin's lunchbreak conveniently hit, so the three of them got the opportunity to head towards snarlbucks for a coffee. As Robbin put on his winter coat, Judy noticed that the only thing that she could use to tell the two brothers apart was that Nicks coat was black and Robbins was red. After 10 minutes of walking they arrived at snarlbucks and seated themselves in a both in the corner of the shop and ordered their coffee's.

"Well I need to hit the bathroom, I'll be back in a flash." Nick said as he jumped off his seat and headed towards the restrooms. Leaving Judy and Robbin alone.

Judy looked at Robbin before hesitantly asking "I couldn't help but notice that Nick didn't seem as happy as you were when you two met, what's up with that?"

Robbin sighed before answering "He is probably still mad me for what happened two years ago."

Judy looked at him with surprise "What happened?" She found herself asking.

Another sigh escaped Robbins mouth "Before I got this job I was working with Nick, you know, with the con-artist stuff. Two years ago, it started going tough for us and then I got this job opportunity and pretty much left Nick all to himself." Robbin sighed. "I still feel bad for it and I promise I tried to get Nick on this job as well but I didn't succeed in doing so."

"But if you tried to get him on the job as well why would he still be mad about this?"

"Because he thinks I didn't try, he thinks I betrayed him and left him all alone. But that isn't the case I promise, I tried to give him money because I knew he needed it but he refused to take it." Robbin looked out the window and said lowly "And after that it didn't take him long before he shut me out."

Robbin continued to speak "You know, you really must be something special to him if he just agreed to see me because you wanted to. I have tried to reach him in all this time but I got no answer."

Judy didn't have time to answer that as Nick came back from the bathroom and seated himself next to her.

Twenty minutes later of chit-chat the three mammals finished their coffees and walked outside. When they were just a few meters outside of snarlbucks a black van pulled up right in front of them on the sidewalk.

"Hey, this isn't a parking lot you, dumbasses!" Nick yelled. But soon after a polar bear exited the van from the driver's seat and another one from the passenger seat. The next thing they knew, all three of them had a tranquilizer dart in their necks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick woke up, his head hurt so much that he thought his head would explode at any second now. As he tried to move his paws he felt something that stopped him. He looked at his paws and saw that his paws were chained to a cage. Deciding to get a better look at his surroundings he soon realized that he was in a cage with his paws chained to one of the walls of the cage. He noticed that he wasn't alone in the cage, as Judy and Robbin were there as well and both of them was chained to one of the walls in the cage too. The cage was small but it was just big enough for all of them to fit. Nick waited for ten minutes or so before he heard his brother grunting in discomfort. Robbin slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" Muttered Robbin with a voice that barely was hearable.

"I don't know, I just woke up here same as you." Answered Nick.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Probably ten minutes I'd guess."

The two foxes sat there in silence trying their best to make sense of all this. Nick slowly started to remember what had happened but it didn't make things clearer as to why. Nick was trying to remember who it was who had shot them with the tranquilizers. As he thought back on it, he realized that those polar bears looked really familiar.

"Hey, wasn't those polar bears Raymond and Kevin?" Robbin asked.

Nick locked eyes with his brother. "Yeah, I just thought about that. But yeah I think they were."

Suddenly both of their ears twitched at the sound of Judy grunting as she woke up. She quickly looked around and her eyes widened. "Where the hell are we!" She shouted out.

"Relax Judy, relax, we just woke up here same as you and so far we haven't figured out what the hell we are doing here." Nick replied.

After explaining to Judy what the two of them had come to realize, that is the very fact that it was Raymond and Kevin that had captured them, they sat in silence once again trying to come up with something. Thirty minutes later of pure silence Judy sighed as none of them seemed to come up with anything. She began to feel the tension between Nick and his brother. She remembered the conversation that she had had with Robbin about Nick and figured that it was there the tension had come from.

Nick felt uncomfortable right now, he didn't know what to do with the awkward silence between him and his brother. He wanted to bring up a certain moment from two years ago. That moment being the very moment when his brother had left him on the streets all to himself but he didn't know how to start the conversation. He threw a brief glance at his brother who was staring down at the floor of the cage. Robbin looked up and locked eyes with Nick for just a second before Nick quickly turned away his head from him.

"I'm sorry." Stated Robbin with a very quiet voice, nearly as a whisper. "I know you were thinking about it too and I really am sorry." Robbin snorted. "But you have to believe me, I really was trying to get you on the job as well."

Nick locked eyes with his brother without showing any signs of emotion on his face. "If you would've cared about me you wouldn't have taken that job, you would've have stayed with me on the streets and not leave me alone."

Robbin now looked back at Nick with a slightly irritated expression. "Hey! I offered money but you for some reason refused to take it! I wanted to help but you didn't want my help as it seemed."

"I didn't need money! What I needed was someone to be there with me. We have been taking care of each other since we were fifteen! How do you think it feels when someone who you thought you could trust with your life just suddenly decides to leave and then just offer money to comfort one?" Nick snarled back.

"What?" Robbin said in surprise. "Is that what this was all about? You always seemed to be the one who didn't care about that stuff. In my eyes, you were always this strong, unemotional and independent guy who didn't need someone to be there for you. There have been countless times where we have been through tough times and you've always seemed to be the one who could face the problem head first with no signs of fear or regret."

Nick, now stared down at the floor slightly lowering his ears in defeat. He had no idea that Robbin thought of him that way. He sighed as he started to understand Robbin's motives.

"I... I had no idea that you saw me that way, but truth is, I acted that way because I knew that I would always have you by my side if something went wrong. And when you left me, I felt betrayed." Nick nearly whispered by the end of his sentence. Nick didn't like acting as if he needed someone to comfort him. He saw it as a weakness, it made him feel vulnerable.

Robbin tried to place his paw upon Nick's shoulder but then got stopped by the pawcuffs he forgot he was wearing. "Nick there is nothing wrong with you needing someone to be there for you. If you would've told me that then I probably would've reconsidered."

Silence, once again, silence filled the room. Now Nick really felt uncomfortable as he didn't like where the conversation had ended. He now felt sort of guilty over his decisions. He thought about how to respond to that or if a response was even needed. Before he could even come to a decision, all three of them turned their heads to the door of the room as they heard a key being inserted into the keyhole on the other side of the door. Just a few seconds later the door swung open and the polar bear known as Kevin entered the room. He spoke out "It's nice to see you again Nicholas." All the mammal's heads were now turned towards Nick.

"What are we doing here? Why did you capture us? I thought we were cool." Nick asked out loud.

"I thought so too until you disrupted our businesses last week." Kevin said in response.

"What? I haven't done anything that is related to your businesses. Someone must've set me up!"

"That was always your excuse Wilde, ain't working this time though."

"No I swear, this time it wasn't me!"

Kevin just stayed silent and picked up the whole cage they were in with ease.

"Where are you taking us?" Judy asked with a really nervous tone in her voice.

Still no response from Kevin whom just continued to walk down the long hallway that they had entered. No one said a word, everyone was too scared to. After about five more minutes of walking, Kevin had entered a new room. This room was much larger than the room that they had previously been in and it contained a wooden table in the middle of it. The polar bear placed the cage back on the ground and opened it up. Still, without saying a word he released Nick from his pawcuffs. Nick tried his best to fight back but the polar bear had him in a pretty tight grip.

"What are you doing to me!?" Nick shouted still struggling in Kevin's grip.

"Oh, I think you've been with us long enough to know what the punishment is for disrupting our businesses." Kevin said with an evil smile on his face.

Nick froze as he let that sentence sink in a bit. Then his whole body started to shake because of fear, he knew all too well what the polar bear intended on doing to him. Judy, shocked about all this finally got the courage to ask "What are you doing to him!?".

Robbin was the one who answered that "Shit! he's going to cut off Nick's left paw."

"What!" Judy screamed.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson not to mess with us." Kevin said as he forcefully held Nick down against the table and seemingly out of nowhere held a machete in his left paw.

Nick tried his best to get out of his grip but it was pointless. "Hey! Kevin just hear me out here okay? It wasn't me, I swear I can prove it."

"I've known you for too long to fall for that trick Nicholas, this has always been your way of surviving, by trying to talk yourself out of tight situations like this." Kevin paused for a bit before finishing his sentence. "But not this time."

 **A/N: Please if you have anything to say about this fanfic so far whatever it is critique or if you have anything else on your mind please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think of this so far. And btw I know that this fic is categorized as a romance and I know it hasn't been a lot of it but I promise it will come. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"The hell?" Kevin turned around to take a quick glance at the door.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Who's there?!"

BANG!  
The door loosened from its hinges and fell to the ground. All four mammals turned their heads towards the door opening. What they saw was another slightly bigger polar bear than Kevin himself, but on his shoulder was another much smaller mammal, a fennec fox?

"Who the hell are y-" Kevin was cut off by a tranquilizer dart to the neck, and fell down to the floor.

Nick pushed the big polar bear arm off of him, as he got up he looked at the big polar bear standing there with someone on his shoulder. "Finnick!?"

"Sure is Nick," Finnick chuckled "Looks like I had to save your ass once again." Finnick took a quick glance around the room then looked to the big polar bear.  
"Okay, well free your friends and let's get out of here, we don't have a lot of time."

Nick nodded and jumped off the table and made his way towards the cage, "oh, right," he thought to himself and turned around towards the polar bear laying on the floor, "gotta get the keys."

After he had gotten the keys, he unlocked the cage and uncuffed both the rabbit and the fox inside. Robbin was the last one out of the cage, as he had signaled Judy to go out first with a paw gesture.

They started running after Finnick and the big polar bear, catching up with them down a long hallway. As they got closer Judy shouted, "How did you know we were here?!" Finnick turned around, holding tightly to the polar bear's neck fur as to not fall off "I'll tell you when we get out of here! Just follow us, we have a van parked just outside!"

They continued running for a minute or so turning left and right every now and then, Nick had no idea where they were going but he trusted Finnick.  
They approached a big double door made out of wood, that the big polar bear pushed open and revealed a big white van, parked outside.  
The polar bear opened the door to the driver seat and Finnick jumped off of his shoulder into the passenger seat. Meanwhile, Nick had opened the door to the  
back seat and let Robbin and Judy in first, Robbin had hopped in first and then Judy and at last Nick.

Seconds later the van started moving and Finnick turned in his seat to look at the trio of mammals in the back seat and said, "Robbin you gotta have to let the two of them sleep over at your place tonight, there aren't any trains going this late."

Robbin that has been staring out the window turned his head to face Finnick and said, "Why? Why can't you two drive them home? I'm not sure if I have enough space for the two of them in my apartment."

"Because, me and Monty," he said gesturing towards the polar bear sitting in the driver's seat, "have to take care of some business and as for the 'not enough space problem' I'm sure you'll figure it out." Finnick finished and turned back in his seat.

Moments later he turned back to face the three of them and said, "and by the way, you guys know that you can't tell your friends at the ZPD about this right?"

"Right." Said all of them in unison.

He was right, they couldn't tell the ZPD about this. If they would go to the ZPD and get help and arrest Kevin and that other polar bear, Raymond, they might spill the fact that Judy and Nick have worked with them on the missing mammal case.

Judy then remembered what she had asked earlier and asked, "So, how did you guys know where we were?"

"Oh, eh, well... Nick owed me a favor so I asked him if he could help me with a job. Then earlier today I found out that he had been abducted because of it and I started calling around for information and-" Finnick was cut off by Nick.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, wait a minute, I did not get asked by you if I would help you with a job you must be-" Nick then turned to look at Robbin as realization struck him. "Wait, Robbin did you do the job in my name?!"

Robbin looked down. "Uh... well, you see, I did it as a favor for you, as I know you wouldn't do it, seeing as you are a cop now, so..." he replied with a shaky voice.

Nick furrowed his brows and raised his voice. "What?! What do you mean you did it as a favor, what you did nearly result in me getting fucking my paw cut off!"

Finnick suddenly raised his paw. "Eh, just for the record, I was not aware of the fact that Nick was actually Robbin, so don't blame me."

Both of the arguing brothers ignored Finnick and Robbin said, "Well, I did it so you didn't have to!"

"You could've just said no, I'm sure Finnick could have gotten help from someone else and asked for a favor some other t-" Nick was cut off by Monty.

"Were here."

The van came to a stop and the two brothers decided to stop arguing and leave it for some other time. They got out of the van and entered the apartment complex. Judy was silent and could almost feel the tension between the two foxes. It felt so weird seeing Nick argue with his brother, as they were identical twins, so it looked like he was arguing with himself... obviously, but still.

As she walked up the stairs, she took note of how the insides of this building looked like. The walls were a weak shade of light green and had flower textures on them. The flowers were a slightly darker shade of green than the light green background. The stairs that they walked on were made out of wood and creaked every other step. Robbin who had been leading them stopped at the third floor and walked up to his apartment door. He inserted the keys and opened the door to his apartment. He stepped aside and gestured Nick and Judy to go in first. The apartment wasn't large but it certainly was larger than Judy's and Nick's.

Robbin closed his door and hung his winter coat on a coat-hanger nearby, Nick and Judy took off their winter coats and did the same. Robbin stepped in front the two of them and said, "well it's not much, and I, uh... I'm afraid you two have to share the couch together."

Judy blushed a little as she looked over at the couch in the living room it wasn't a large couch either.

Robbin continued. "I think I have a blanket somewhere, I'll leave you two to look around while I'll go search for the, eh, blanket."

Nick and Judy walked up to the couch and Nick started scratching his neck. "Eh... well, do you want me to... like, I don't know... be your mattress... I suppose..."

Judy blushed so hard right now, the insides of her ears must be so red by now, meanwhile, Nick was very grateful for his red fur. She started to scratch her neck too and lifted her other paw in the air trying to come up with a good answer as Robbin walked back in the room. He could feel the awkward tension in the room and decided to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Eh, well here is your blanket." He said as he threw it to Nick who caught it. "The toilet is over there if you were wondering..." He finished as he gestured towards a door down the hall and quickly left to head to his bedroom after that.

Nick lay down on the couch and put his paws behind his head. "Well, Carrots there is no point in procrastinating this, might as well get it over with, right?"

Judy felt like she would explode at any second now. She swallowed hard and nodded. She climbed up on Nick and lay herself down on him with her back against his stomach and the back of her head resting on Nick's neck with her legs between his. Nick pulled the blanket over them and shut his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: I am sorry this took a while to get out I've been... lazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: No worries, I'm not dead... yet.**

She was floating on the clouds, feeling the wind blow warm against her face. It was peaceful, the only sound she could hear was the wind that was slowly passing by. 'Wow' she thought, these clouds are so comfortable. She lay face down cuddling with the cloud she was currently floating on. "Mmm, so fluffy", she mumbled.

Robbin walked into the room dressed in a white robe with a coffee mug in one paw. He looked over at the couch seeing the sight of his brother awake and Judy sleeping on top of him with her arms around his neck. "Well, would you look at that huh? I mean I knew you guys were close but eh...", he paused taking a sip of his steaming coffee "not that close" he finished, giving his brother a mischievous smirk.

Nick looked at the fox who was standing there, smirking at him. "Hey, I didn't do anything okay? I just woke up like this". He said to his defense.

"Whatever you say, Nick, whatever you say." Robbin teased back taking another sip of his coffee.

Nick furrowed his brows at his brother as he exhaled. His gaze changed from his brother to Judy as he heard her mumble "mmm, so fluffy".

Robbin raised an eyebrow "I thought she was asleep."

"She is. Huh?." Nick also raised an eyebrow, "well it's certainly the first time I've ever heard her talk in her slee-gahh, C-carrots!" Nick wheezed as Judy's grip tightened around his neck. "Gahhh... C-carrots... y-you're choking me!" Nick started to rapidly tap her shoulder to wake her up.

The bunny's eyes slowly opened, and she saw the sight of Nick struggling underneath her. She quickly took note that her arms were tightly hugging his neck. She jerked backward and up so that she was now sitting on his lap.

Nick gasped for air as he felt around his neck with his paws and Judy blushed at the whole situation.

"Care to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Nick asked with a raspy voice but wasn't mad at her.

"I... I don't know, I'm sorry, I...", she trailed off. 'How did all that happen' she thought. She didn't remember turning around and cuddling with him before they went to sleep, 'must have done it in my sleep' she thought. Then she realized how awkward the whole situation was and blushed even harder. But to be honest she hadn't slept so good in years it felt like. The more she thought about it the more she remembered. She had woken up in the middle of the night, heard Nick snoring and carefully turned around.

She looked at his sleeping face, he looked so cute when he slept. She ran her paw along the right side of his muzzle and the snoring stopped, but his mouth was still slightly agape. She continued to run her paw along the side of his muzzle for quite a while. Then she moved on to massage both of Nick's ears, one with each paw. The massage given to the fox made him create satisfying noises. Her mind started to panic as she realized what she had done. 'Oh my god, what if he was awake', she thought.

Judy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Robbin taking another sip of his coffee. "Well, breakfast is ready if someone is interested", he said taking another sip and then walking off towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm not mad at you", said Nick as he lifted Judy off of him and put her down on the floor.

As they entered the kitchen, Nick and Judy saw Robbin sitting by the kitchen table eating a sandwich while scrolling on his phone. What made their eyes go wide though, was that Robbin had put up almost an hotel-level breakfast with so many various dishes to choose from. Robbin looked up at them as he still chewed on his sandwich.  
"Go on, take a seat", he said with a friendly voice as he gestured towards two seats on his right with his paw.

Nick took the seat that was the closest to his brother and Judy took the other. Nick looked at his brother who looked back at him, "Robbin you didn't have to do this".  
He said with a hint of happiness in his voice as he gazed over at the table, "well I felt like I kinda owed you guys this one", he took a pause taking another bite of his sandwich. "Considering what happened yesterday, I mean...", he finished.

"Well, if this is your attempt to redeem yourself for what happened yesterday", he looked back at Robbin to stare into his brother's eyes, "I'd say you almost succeeded".

"Nick! Don't be so rude", Judy said as she elbowed Nick in his side.

"What do you mean don't be so rude, I almost got my paw cut off!" Nick said as he raised his voice slightly. Judy was about to reply but Robbin was faster, "No he's right Judy, what happened yesterday was entirely my fault. I should have never taken that job in Nick's name. I'm sorry." As he ended that sentence, his emerald eyes were staring into his brothers emerald eyes. A few seconds went by and after thinking for a while Nick answered, "apology accepted".

There was no point in staying mad at him. Last night before Nick fell asleep he had thought about his brother's actions and he realized that Robbin was right, he had taken the job with the intention to help him, not to ruin things.

After all three of them had finished their meal, Nick stood up from his chair and smiled at his brother. "Thanks for the wonderful breakfast brother, it was really good and highly appreciated".

"Yeah, thank you so much, it tasted amazing", added Judy as she stood up from her chair as well. Robbin smiled at both of them and followed them to the door.

"No need to thank me, like I said, I owed you guys this one". Nick who had already put on his winter coat, hugged the other fox. As they parted Robbin continued "remember, you guys will always be welcomed here".

"Thanks! We will make sure to come visit again, hopefully sometime soon", Nick said.

Robbin nodded and looked over at Judy who had finished putting on her winter coat as well. Judy extended her paw out to Robbin but instead of shaking it, he went in for a hug. Judy was surprised at first but then hugged back. Nick who was casually wearing his half-lidded smirk saw that the hug was going on a bit too long to be normal and Judy seemed to enjoy it more than she should have. The smirk on his face was replaced by a look of... was it... jealousy. Even though that look only lasted for less than second, Judy had caught it.

Judy and Robbin let go of each other and Judy walked past Nick to the door. "Nick, you coming?" Judy said as she opened the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He turned and walked through the doorway and looked back at his brother "Bye!"

"Bye!" Answered Robbin before he shut the door.

Standing outside the apartment complex, Judy turned to Nick and asked, "do you know the way to the train station?"

"Of course I do. This way!" Was the fox's answer as he started walking down the sidewalk.

Even though Nick had said that he knew the way Judy was a bit skeptic as he would sometimes stop to look around, probably for signs. No matter what it was, they entered the train station after 30 minutes of walking and saw that the next train back to city center wasn't supposed to arrive for another 25 minutes.

They took a seat on a bench and Judy looked up at the fox who was staring back at her. "So, what was that jealous look of yours about when I hugged your brother?" Judy asked as she smiled at him.

Nick, caught off guard, struggled to come up with an answer. "Wha-what are you talking about? I wasn't jealous!" Her smile widened. Then he came up with an idea to turn the tables.

He put on his usual smirk and said "besides, why should I be jealous when I got a nice little ear massage". Judy's smile turned into a look of panic and horror.

"Y-you were a-awake!" Now it was Nick who's smile widened. Right before he was about to say something his phone started ringing. It was a video call from Robbin.

 **A/N: Thoughts? No? Okay.**


End file.
